Naruto and the women who love him
by ThiefCrusher750
Summary: This a nice prologue for Narutos place in my main story.
**Naruto and the ladies who love him. His many gals.**

Chapter 1

 **I don't own Naruto. This is probably going to be a oneshot but it's basically Naruto's prolouge before he meets my OC who will appear in my multicrossover main story.**

In the village of Konaha the sun was slowly rising through an apartment window on the face of a young blond man with whisker marks around the age of twenty. His name is Naruto Uzumaki and he is a high ranked ninja in Konahas' Ninja ranks. He awoke with a yawn as the sun lit up his room. He rubbed his eyes and got up slowly. He streched and slowly walked down stairs in his lonely apartment and went into the kitchen and made himself Ramen. By the sun he could tell it was around eight. He quickly scarfed down his ramen and put on his clothers his usual orange jumpsuit, black pants and hidden leaf headband. Before he left he looked himself over and went into his mindscape where he proceeded to wake up a very large Fox-like demon stuck behind bars. This demon's was called Kyuubi.

"Hey Kyuubi time to get up." Said Naruto. Who dead panned when it answered in a deep voice.

Kyuubi waved him off as it spoke. "Five more minutes. You woke me from a wonderful dream." Kyuubi then proceeded to go back to sleep.

Naruto sighed. He knew it'd be like this. He'd spent twenty four years with this demon caged inside him. He just waved his hand towards the demon and proceeded to come back to his apartment where he got his kunai and some rice balls and proceeded to leave the apartment.

He decided to report to the Hokage Tsunade his aunt. He wanted to see if she had any missions for him. Him and his squad had been stuck in Konaha with no missions. Ever since the last war when Orachimaru dissapeared from the face of the planet ended they had very little to do. He thought about his team mates. His sensei Kakashi, his friend and secret love with green eyes and pink hair, Sakura Hurano and the two other girls on the team who were his friends. The loud blonde haired young woman named Ino Yamanaka and a rather shy young woman with blue hair named Hinata Hyuga. He knew Hinata had a major crush on him. It'd been that way since they first met. He had to admit they were all very attractive. Most of the women he'd seen and met were attractive to him even Tsunade. He thought about all the females he'd met. He had developed feelings for many of them over time and had often thought about going for Hinata or one of the others since Sakura never showed any interest. But then again Hinata was the only one who ever showed any interest in him.

His thoughts then turned to an old team mate before he turned on them and tried to kill him and Sakura. Sasuke Uchiha. Just thinking about him made Naruto's blood boil. He hated that emo king. He'd never forgive him for attempting to kill him and Sakura. Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts of him. He didn't need to get angry in the middle of the village. He'd already been hated and feared enough by most of the villagers and didn't desire to see the looks and glares directed at him.

He continued running and jumping on the rooftops towards the Hokage tower. His thought turned to where Omochimaru could possibly be and how he had dissapeared and hadn't been seen in a very long time. He sighed and thought that perhaps Orochimaru had went into hiding or something but he didn't know. Maybe the snake basterd had succomb to his wounds. Naruto certainly hoped so but doubted it.

He was starting to jump to another roof when a skilled and slender hand reached out grabbed his leg and pulled him down into the alley where he was brought into a hug by one of his best friends and the woman and partial psycho who considered him to be a brother and him considering her a sister, Anko Mitarashi. Her tan coat blew around as she playfully held Naruto against her even though he was now about four inches taller than her. He smiled as she spoke and he could smell fresh Dango on her breath indicating what she'd had for breakfast.

"Well well well what have we here. Where are you going in such a hurry?" She said playfully as she messed up his hair.

"Hey your ruining my hairdo." He said laughing. He knew she'd do something like this. After she had been in a coma caused by Omachimaru Naruto had saved her and she was happy that someone really cared for her. She was alot more playful since then and since she lost the weight she had gained when she became an instructor. She now had gotten out of that job and was often at the training grounds honing her skills. She was playful and occasionally provacative. But also could be very serious and her skills were high. She had gone after Orachimaru and then came back to the village badly injured with a snake with it's fangs still in her neck. She had survived barely. As he thought about her he had to admit she was beautiful and though even they had a one night stand when he turned eighteen it hadn't changed their relationship and they had grown closer over the years.

He remembered how she was glad that she still had him as a male friend when she had gained a considerable amount of weight and even now that she was back to her toned old self with her skin in perfect condition. She had also changed back into the clothes she used to wear back when they first met. She was still worried about her physical image. Naruto was one of the few who she talked about it to. He loved her and she loved him but it was only in a brother/sister way.

He smirked as she losened her grip and he took advantage and pinned her hyper butt to the ground and held her hands above her head. He was being playful and she knew that. However it didn't stop her from grumbling about how she let her guard down and how easily he pinned her. He proceeded to laugh and then pick her up and put her back on her feet.

"To answer your question cutie i was just heading to the Hokage tower to see Baa-Chan about any new missions. You heading that way too?" He said.

Anko blushed a little when he called her that. He'd always had a way with women, even one who considered him a little brother. Though Naruto didn't know it.

"I'm actually headed to Kurenais' place where me and some other women are getting together to talk about some things." She said but saw the questioning and curious look on his face.

"It's girl stuff you'd never understand" she said playfully before she kissed him on the cheek.

"See you around Naruto and this time behave." She said as she laughed knowing he probably wouldn't. She laughed a little harder at what he said back.

"I'm not the only one who needs to be behave Anko-Chan." He said with a smirk as she just laughed and waved goodbye to him as she headed to Kurenai's house. He then proceeded to head to the hokage tower to see about missions and say high to Baa-Chan. He loved calling her that because it irritated her so much.

As he walked he thought about Anko. He knew she was often sad and lonely though she hid it very well with her mischevious and playful personality. It had really been that way since she first came back to the village and the villagers would often refer to her as the snake whore. As he spent time with her and one thing had led to another he had noticed that after they had sex that one night they had both decided that it would be the only time and that they would remain as friends. After that night she went with a few more men though after a while she seemed to just stop dating completely. He was worried about her because of how unhappy and lonely she was. When she had gained weight it only made it worse. He'd tried multiple times to stay with her and keep her company in order to attempt to drive away her loneliness but she had always said she was fine and he shouldn't worry. It's one of the ways they had grown soo close. With him trying to cheer her up and spend time with her. He was glad that she was one of his best friends and how they felt like they were brother and sister with eachother. He was taken out of his thoughts when Kyuubi decided to speak up.

"You know kit you should really pay attention to your own love life too. She'll find love eventually. Oh and another couple things. The gods have seemed to deem you too important to the world to die and have seen fit to make your age process stop. You're immortal now and so are any females who see you as family or as a love interest. You and the others have stopped ageing completely and in your Hokage's case her age has been considerably reduced to where she is now around twenty years old and she has stopped ageing as well. Also two women who love you have been ressurected by the gods and like the others are immortal. Also aside from you this only affects the females in your life. " said Kyuubi.

Naruto's eyebrows shot up as what kyuubi said. He didn't ever expect that. Nor did he expect two people who cared for him had been risen brought back from the dead. He was curious but figured it's best not to look a gift horse in the mouth and he'd find out later.

"Kyuubi how do you know this? I don't feel any different and and i don't know what's so speacial about me." said Naruto.

Kyuubi smirked. " You're the savior of this world the gods have so much respect for you and your feats that they have granted you this gift. Of course i know this because a girl gets bored once in awhile just staying inside your head and listens to the voices of the gods that you cannot hear." She said.

As Naruto listened and nodded he suddenly locked onto something specific kyuubi said.

"Wait a second. Kyuubi you're female?" He asked shocked.

Kyubbi giggled at him. "Yes i am female and also when i get out of your body you will be my mate. Though your body won't change but mine will. Hehe" She said as she grinned quite a bit as he kept walking stunned by this new information.

"Kyuubi how is your body going to change and what in the name of shinigami do you mean i'm going to be your mate?!" He yelled out loud which got some strange looks from a few people walking by.

"Come inside your mindscape and you'll see. Oh and thanks for changing the living conditions for me in this cage." She said bluntly.

Now Naruto was curious not only about him supposedly being her mate and how apparently her body will change when she leaves his body but also of those supposed love interests she was talking about and who the two resurected people were. He wandered around and then entered his mind scape.

 **Naruto's mindscape.**

"Ok Kyuubi i'm here in front of the cage. Where are you?" He asked as he heard a very girly giggle and a sweet female voice.

"Well hello handsome nice to see you again. I guess you can't see me yet let me come out in my smaller female form." She said.

Naruto watched as Kyuubi came out of the shadows as a beautiful anthro fox with red fur, whiskers, glowing green eyes, long flowing orange hair, an hour glass figure, double d cup breasts, a nice perfect shape ass, a pair of pink nipples showing and a slight view of her pink slit, along with human hands and feet with retractable claws on them.

His nose started to bleed considerably as he gazed at the beautiful sight in front of him. He almost collapsed from blood loss as she laughed at how he seemed to not be able to look away. She smirked knowing what she was doing to him and he could do nothing about it.

"Hmm seems you can't look away. Do you see something you like?" She said in a sexy voice with a grin on her foxy face.

'I know exactly what he's thinking. The last time he'd seen someone so beautiful naked was when Anko was taking his virginity. I wonder just how far i can push him before he tries to rip these bars apart to be with me. I'm tempted but i don't know what would happen if he did. I will have him though. Funny he has no idea what's in store for him in the future. I love teasing him. I'm definitely doing this more often hehehe.' She thought and laughed to herself.

 **Back in the world.**

"Naruto there's something else you should know. I've had a vision." She said.

Naruto sighed he wasn't all that interested now and he was almost to the Hokage tower. He was still a little in shock from seeing Kyuubi like she was and that was enough for him. But if what'd she'd seen was that important he guessed he should listen to her.

"Ok Kyuubi-chan what is this vision you had? He asked.

Kyuubi felt a little nervous about this. She had no idea what Narutos reaction will be.

"Ok Naruto-kun this vision... it's different from any others i ever had. Two armies are coming here. Both not from this world. One good one evil. One has already occupied two other worlds and they fight over them. Just as they will fight over this world. The good to save us and the evil to destroy us. They'll be here soon. They seem to fight over all of humankind. I don't know what's going to happen when they get here but we shold try to stay out of it. I'm no coward but i sense that if we interfere we may all be killed. They are very dangerous and the leaders of these armies are just as strong as i was in my prime. We must be careful. Only you can know this. It'll start a panic and rally the ninja if we tell them which could result in catastrophe for Konoha." She said.

Naruto thought about this and grew worried but not about the incoming armies but he grew worried about his friends and family and the ladies he loves. He'd do anything to protect them and they all knew that. However he decided to take Kyuubis advice and not tell anyone just in case kyuubi was right about it causing a panic. He was brought out of his thoughts as he was greeted by two ANBU ninja as he entered the Hokage tower.

When he found the entrance to the hokage's office he saw Shizune sitting at her desk. He gave her a smile as he passed her by but didn't notice the blush that appeared on her face when she smiled back.

'He's so handsome. I hope i can get with him someday.' Shizune thought dreamily. As he entered Tsunades office.

Tsunade was currently fighting with her worst enemy paperwork. She was frustrated by it and there was always so much of it. Though it wasn't so bad today as her thoughts had been wandering for the last six years to a young blond man with whisker marks on his face. She smiled as she thought about him as she did the paperwork.

"I can't beleive i've fallen in love with someone so young. I'm almost three times his age but i don't care. Naruto has been there for me in trying times and good times. He's always so kind to everyone. Even those assholes in the village and council who hate him. Why can't they see how good of a man he is instead of just seeing him as a demon. Idiots at least alot of the other female ninja's are his friends and with Anko being his best friend and how she loves him as her little brother.. I'm glad he has that at least.' Too bad he couldn't have met his mother. She was such a good woman and even though i'm straight she was the most beautiful woman i had ever seen. Tsunade thought.

Her mind drifted to more intimate thoughts as she continued examining and signing more paperwork.

'Naruto's so damn handsome. Better looking than any other man in Konoha and in most other villages. I wish i was young again i'd love to have Naruto for myself. He's pretty much the perfect guy... to me anyway. I would love to be in his warm arms and feel his lips on mine and his nude body against mine as he makes love to me all night. Maybe i'll have that chance one day along with perhaps marriage. Maybe the gods will also bless me with his child as well.' She thought.

'What i'd give to have that chance. Hmm as a side note now that i think about it. Kurenai contacted me earlier. Something about a meeting at her place. I wonder what it's about.' She thought.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto entered her office. She quickly smiled at him thanking her henge so it wouldn't show her blush when he smiled at her. She quickly composed herself and waited for him to speak since he obviously wanted something.

"Hey Baa-Chan how's it going? I was wondering if you had any missions for me." He asked.

She sighed getting a little irritated now. She hated when he called her that. She was tempted to punish him for calling her that yet again but decided against it. She just couldn't stay mad at the him. Of course he didn't know why but she did. She was head over heels for him and sometimes she wished he knew.

Sorry Naruto nothing S, A, B, or C rank today. One D ranked mission but i didn't think you'd want to run around the village chasing after a runaway cat. Unless you can't handle catching the cat." She said teasingly with a smirk. She knew that would get him going. He never backed down from even the smallest challenges. She wasn't surprised when he gladly accepted it.

"Not a problem Baa-chan i'll see you soon" He said as he jumped out of the window and went after the cat. She laughed a little as she watched him go. She hadn't even told him where to go to find it. She sighed as she got up took a quick drink from a sake bottle hidden in her desk and left to go to Kurenais' house. She had a strange feeling that this meeting had something to do with Naruto since she knew about Kurenais crush on him. She had been with Asuma even though she had feelings for Naruto but that ended when Asuma cheated on her. Tsunade was sure this would be entertaining.

Tsunade arrived at Kurenais house and went inside. It was a relatively large house. Which helped with all the people inside. Tsunades eyes widened when she saw all the young women in the house. She was greeted by Kurenai.

"Tsunade-chan welcome we were just about to start the meeting." She said with a smile and a well hidden smirk. She knew Tsunade had feelings for Naruto as well and she was about to have it revealed whether she wanted it to be or not.

Tsunade was shocked to see so many women were there. She saw some of the women that she knew had feelings for Naruto. Such as Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Hurano, and Kurenai. But she was very surprised to see some others that she always thought didn't like him in the least. Like Ino Yamanaka, a young blue haired woman named Konan, Tayuya, Tenten, Shizune and Anko. However she knew why Anko was here espeacially since she's Kurenais best friend and if this was indeed about Naruto then Anko would definitely be here since her and Naruto consider eachother to be brother and sister and she was rather protective of him. She had to smile at that thought. To think one of Konahas most feared ANBU psychos was so sweet and loving to him and when it came to men he was the only one she acted like that towards. She was taken out of her thoughts when an older ANBU agent came bursting in looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Hokage Tsunade! Somethings happened i don't know what, but two people who have been dead for years are back!Brought back from the dead! We went and saw their graves. They're empty!" Said the ANUB as he collapsed from having a near heart attack from seeing dead people walking.

Everyone looked at eachother. They had no idea what to say or do. Two people back from the dead. Who could they be and what did this mean? Their question was soon answered.

Two women walked in. A slender but strong woman around five feet nine inches tall in her old ANBU armor with pale skin and red hair that reached to her waist and violet eyes that sparkled with life and her soul. Kushina Uzumaki. She was followed in by another woman this woman also around five feet nine inches tall. But she had long black hair that also reached her waist. She also had black eyes that like Kushina's sparkled with life and her soul. She was wearing a long tan skirt with white shirt and sandals on her feet. Mikoto Uchiha.

Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, and all the other women stared at the two women who were supposed to be dead completely speechless. Kushina spoke up.

"So what's everybody staring at? Never seen resurrected people before?" She said playfully. Mikoto giggled behind her at all the womens shocked stares they received.

Y..you're both supposed to be dead. I...i remember because i helped bury your bodies. Tsunade said in complete and total shock. She watched as Kushina and Mikoto smiled at them and nodded.

"We were indeed both dead and still would be if My Sochi wasn't so precious to the gods." Said Kushina who along with Mikoto blushed at the thought of Naruto. How they missed him so. Kushina couldn't wait to meet her son. She was so excited. The Shinigami had shown her and Mikoto a vision of what he looked like now and she just couldn't hardly bear to wait but she needed to get this meeting over with first. Her and Mikoto walked into the house and took a seat next to Tsunade while the others gathered around. So many questions needed to be answered but they would discuss Naruto first.

Tsunade and the other women shook there heads trying to get over the shock of those two coming back to life. But they proceeded with Kurenai talking first. Kurenai thought she was dreaming but knew she wasn't.

"Ok so we all know why we're here. To discuss the young man we love and what to do about him. Well besides Anko and Kushina and Mikoto. Since Kushina is his mother and Mikoto is his godmother and Anko is like a sister to him. She was interrupted in the middle of her sentance by Kushina and Mikoto.

The two women smiled mischeiviously. "Sorry Kurenai but i'm not just here to see Naruto and be his mother again. Me and Mikoto are both in love with Naruto-kun." Said Kushina. Kushina and Mikoto both burst out laughing at the extreme shock on all their faces and how Hinata fainted when she registerd what Kushina just said and also as a crazy grin appeared on Ankos face. Though Hinata recovered soon after.

Soon a collective yell of "WHAT!" Came from the group of women towards Kushina and Mikoto. Both of them just shrugged their shoulders with a grin. They figured this would happen. It's not often that a man's own mother and her best friend falls in love with him. They knew this was going to be very interesting and judging from the number of women here Naruto would be absolutely overwhelmed by just them and probably pass out when her and Mikoto showed up to see him. She laughed inside she couldn't wait to finally feel his loving arms around her. Though convincing him she was actually who she said she was may be a bit difficult. She looked over at Mikoto seeing she was deep in thought. She knew she was wondering where her son Sasuke was and how he was. She'd hoped her best friend would see her son again one day. Thankfully she knew Mikoto was only in love with Naruto and she didn't have any interest in any other man. She then sighed to herself.

'My Sochi i hope you will accept me as your mother and me and Mikoto along with the other women as your lovers and hopefully as the mothers of your children and one day your wives.' She silently hoped and prayed with a smile. Her and Mikoto looked at each other with large grins knowing they were just hoping for the same thing. Though were taken away from there thoughts by the girls. Kushina also knew Anko had something to say and a little secret that Kushina would make sure she would be brought up either in private or here now. She had managed to learn some things about Anko when she was still just a spirit.

"Ok ladies so most of us are here because we've fallen in love with Naruto. Including his own mother. So since their are so many of us does anybody have any suggestion how we go about not only telling and showing him but also how on earth we are going to solve the problem of who's going to be with him. So i'd like to hear any opinions , suggestions, or ideas any of you ladies have." Said Kurenai.

Kurenai watched as all the women started speaking amongst themselves but she already had her own ideas but she wouldn't say anything yet. Sakura surprisingly spoke up first.

"For years i've been hiding the fact that i loved Naruto by making him think i loved Sasuke. I was to afraid he would reject me. But i've been trying to be a bit more loving towards him. Not that he notices. Sometimes he can be soo dense when it comes to women. I loved it when his arms were around me those times i had gotten hurt so bad that i couldn't walk." said Sakura with a dreamy look on her face and a sweet smile. Everyone grinned but none so much as Anko did. Which didn't go unnoticed by Kurenai who smirked as she prepared to embarress her best friend.

"Oh Anko by the way don't you have something to tell us about Naruto?" She asked laughing when her friend blushed bright red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kurenai." She said nervously which was highly unlike her.

Kurenai's grin grew larger. "Oh i know you do Anko. I heard the moans and screams of his name. Remember we live in the same house." She said with an evil smirk.

All the women turned with their eyes on Anko and a few with rather jealous looks. Anko grinned and nervously scratched the back of her head. There was now no way she was getting out of this. 'Dammit Kurenai you're going to pay for this.' She thought as she thought of a way to get back at her. The silence though was defening as they all waited expectently.

"Ok ok yes me and Naruto were together for one night. I was hurting after i caught the guy i was dating having sex with someone else. True i castrated him for doing so but it still hurt worse than any other times. On my way home i couldn't stop the tears from falling as ran here. I guess Naruto was passing by and could see my tears since he followed me. I was on my bed thinking and wondering where i had gone wrong with another relationship and that's when Naruto knocked on my door and came in to find me like that." She said as she let out a small sigh and thought about how glad she was that Naruto would be there when she needed him. Then noticing the others women were watching their eyes drilling into her. She saw Kushina and Mikoto with smirks on there faces as she continued.

"We talked and he told me how that guy and the others that had left me and hurt me were pricks and how i deserved everything in the world and that i would find true love one day and then he held me in his arms. I felt so safe and loved and i couldn't help my feeling and then our heads moved closer and our lips collided and then it progressed farther and though i knew i loved him like a brother and he loved me like a sister we still had sex. It was absolutely amazing and he told me soo many sweet things in my ear when we were making love and i could tell he meant every single one of them and like Kurenai said i moaned and screamed out his name all night. It was so wonderful but we agreed when we woke the next morning that that would be the only time. We both needed it and i had found out he had been a virgin till then. He was the best i've ever had and well i have been with other guys since then. I also decided that i wouldn't have sex with anyone unless i trully love them and all. I haven't had sex since then and that was six years ago." She said a massive massive blush and nervous giggle at the looks of jealousy and some of the girls knowing their minds were racing after that true story. She also noticed the massive grins on Kurenai, Mikoto, and Kushina faces directed at her. She had to admit she was turned on herself but knew it would go away soon. But Naruto was dreamy and she hoped she'd be able to be as lucky as all these girls and find someone who was as sweet and loving as him as well as deal with her more than occasionally psychotic episodes.

A particularly loud squeal from Hinata echoed throughout the home. Her blush from the thought her and Naruto together in more ways then one. Combined with the sweet and romantic words she hoped he would tell her when they were together made her mind go wild and her heart pound with love for Naruto. She could barely contain her excitement. She may be shy espeacialy when it came to Naruto but the Hyuga heiress would do everything she could to gain his attention even if she had to do something more... drastic.

"Oh Naruto i wish you knew how much we all love you." She said out loud while she was still daydreaming. Only later seeing the smiles and blushes as all the other women wanted the same. She looked to Ino and noticed how Ino was lost in her own dream land. If she had to guess she was dreaming about Naruto.

Ino was currently in her own head dreaming of what her life with Naruto would be like. In the beginning she really wanted nothing to do with Naruto. She had thought the blond was rather annoying and she was soo busy trying to get Sasukes attention that she never gave Naruto a second glance. Sasuke was hot and had money and had alot of skills and the bad boy attitude every young lady wanted. But he like so many others was a total prick. He was stuck up and thought he was better than everyone else and all he wanted was power and to restore his clan by any means neccesary. If he had his way he'd get the council to force her to be his wife. Naruto on the other hand was soo different from him and any other guys she'd ever known. He was sweet, funny, a goofball sometimes, kindhearted and caring and she knew he was good with kids from how he had treated children in the village and she knew he would stand by his wife or wife's side though anything and she wanted nothing more than to spend her whole life with him.

'I wouldn't mind if a couple of children were thrown into the mix' She thought dreamily. Extremely naughty thoughts went around in her head and she had to shove them to the back of her mind as she let thoughts of what their possible family would look like.

'I really hope it happens. Naruto is such a great guy no wonder the other women want him. Even forehead wanted him which surprised her.' She sighed and thought to herself.

'I love you Naruto.' She thought hopeing she could tell and show him just how much she loved him. She sighed as she closed her blue eyes and listened to the other woman as she dreamed of her and Naruto.

Sakura was having similar thoughts and like Ino couldn't beleive she wasted so many years chasing after a douchbag when there was an sweet funny goofy amazing guy who wanted to be with her but she had always been too infatuated with Sasuke to not notice and she regretted it now. She wished she could go back and spend all those years with Naruto. She'd known him alot longer than her best friend and long time rival Ino did.

All the girls were brought out of there reminising by Kushina. Who was smiling brightly at all of them. Anko was beside her with a naughty smirk on her face. Kushinas thoughts were running fast. She knew every single one of these women loved her son as much as she did. She also knew they'd be great mothers. Which got her thinking of all the grandchildren and children she hoped to have.

'Naruto i miss you, i can't wait to see you all grown up. I'm so proud of you.' She thought with a somewhat sad smile.

"Ok girls so who's going to go to Naruto first and tell him how they feel? I know he has a heart big enough for all of us but we can't overwhelm him by all of us appearing at once and telling him how we feel. So one of us will go to him first. Afterwords goes well then all of you other young ladies will then approach him as well and tell him your feelings. It may take him a bit but he'll accept you all. Once it's settled down after a few hours me and Mikoto will go to him as well. He'll be totally shocked but hopefully he'll accept us too. She said and sighed.

"I'd do anything to be back in Sochiis life. I never got the chance to know him but now we all will." She said as she saw all the sweet smiles of all the women. Even Anko had a loving smile on her face as she leaned against the wall.

"Ok girls talk it over see who should go and confess first." She said as she watched all the women talk amongst themselves. She turned to a smiling Mikoto and Anko.

"I hope this works. Naruto deserves all the love in the world, espeacially after all the pain and misery and unhappiness he's been through. I hope he will accept all of us though i'm not sure." Said Kushina as she knew she couldn't take it if Naruto rejected her either as his mother or lover. Anko and Mikoto gave her reassuring smiles.

"He'll accept all of you i know it. He was soo sweet and i've actually talked to him about the other women and he has feelings for all of them. Though he'd be too nervous to tell them. He's nervous around alot of the girls but i guess that's what happens when you're in love." Said Anko trying to reassure the older women who smiled at her comment.

"I hope you're right Anko" Said Mikoto as the room went silent signalling that the girls had made a decision. Kushina Mikoto and Anko waited expectantly for the women to speak.

"We've made a decison. We've decided Ino Yamanaka will be the first woman to confess to him. It was a close decision but Hinata lost to Ino. So we're ready." Said Tsunade while Kushina Anko and Mikoto looked at the young blonde. Ino looked at the mother nervously but relaxed when she smiled at her.

"So now that that decision is made let's adjurn this meeting. Ino you will confess to Naruto tommorow. It should be in the afternoon after her eats. We all know how much he likes his Ramen. Ok ladies meeting over let's all get back home or wherever all of you are. We'll be staying at the old Uzumaki compound if you need us. Best of luck." Said Kushina as all the women took off to wherever they were going. Leaving through doors and windows. She sighed as a tear flowed down her face.

"Naruto please accept us." She said quietly as she and Mikoto left and went to the Uzumaki compound to prepare it to live in again. Anko headed to bed she didn't feel like eating tonight. Kurenai feeling the same way went to bed as well. All the women excited and nervous about confessing to Naruto. Though Ino was the most nervous since she would be the first to confess. She sighed as she ate dinner and then went to bed. Same with all the other women. Tsunade went back to the Hokage tower where she proceeded to down half the saki bottle and promptly fell asleep at her desk.

As the women slept Naruto was still chasing the cat Kyuubi teasing him about not being able to catch the cat.

"Come on Kyuubi stop teasing me. I'd like to see you come out and try to catch this cat." He said as he prepared to pounce and capture the cat.

"Oh i'm sorry but who's the one to accept the mission to catch a cat that should have been sent to someone of lower rank. Oh well i sense a surprise awaits you tommorow and more." She said with a giggle. She knew exactly what was going to happen but she wasn't going to tell him. Keeping him in suspense and teasing him just never got old.

"What are you talking about Kyuubi? What's going to happen tommorow?" He asked her curiously.

"Tch tch tch not telling you cutie." She said laughing at him as he tried to think about it. She was unsurprised that so many women wanted him and though it made her jealousy rage she knew she had to accept it. She didn't want her mate to have to reject those that loved him. She admitted it to herself. She wouldn't mind being part of a harem. Though she'd never tell him that. She sighed as he finally caught the cat and put it in a cage. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small vision. She had to warn him.

"Naruto you are going to need to keep and eye on Anko. I don't care if she can take care of herself but if she goes out there by herself within the next week she'll most likely die. The armies will be here by then." She said.

Naruto instantly went into protective mode. He would give his life for his sister Anko and since he now knew something was going to happen if he wasn't by her side he didn't plan on letting her go anywhere on missions by herself at least for the next week. He'd tell the rest of his squad and the Hokage tommorow about Kyuubis smaller vision. He headed to his apartment determined to stay by Anko's side if she took a mission. He wouldn't lose his bestfriend/sister to anything that was out there. He then proceeded to put the cat on someone's porch and knocked on their door before heading back to his apartment. He laid down and had an uneasy night as he worried about what his friends and loved ones. He didn't know what was coming and was going to do anything to protect his precious people.

 **I hope this is good. Tell me what your think.**


End file.
